Freddie Christian
Freddie Christian is known for competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback. Freddie is known for being a strong contestant on his team. He was well liked among his tribe and even made an alliance with Kyle Willett and Trixie Erkel, which successfully eliminated Ross Van Phelp. The alliance next targeted Jessica Ferrer. However, after losing the immunity challenge on Day 17, Freddie was seen as a threat for the merge with his physical strength and strategy. Freddie was unanimously voted off and blindsided on Day 18, getting eliminated one day before the merge. Profile Freddie was born and raised in Lewiston, Maine as the oldest of three kids. Freddie joined the football team in middle school and in high school. Freddie was popular among both his friends and his teachers. Freddie went to college at Stanford University after receiving a scholarship. Freddie, currently single, lives in Boston, Massachusetts. Survivor Freddie was placed on the Kucha tribe and quickly started working on his relationships. Quickly, he formed a bond with the oldest Kucha member, Trixie Erkel. By Day 2, Freddie helped Ross Van Phelp and Jessica Ferrer put the finishing touches on the shelter. The Kucha tribe ended up losing the first immunity challenge and everyone was discussing who to vote off. Due to having a bad relationship with her, Freddie voted for Gabby Guillory. She ended up getting voted off in a deadlock tie with Kyle Willett. The next morning, the tribe was hungry due to Gabby being the only one who could expertly cook. However, this didn't effect them too much because the tribe won the next immunity challenge. As well as the immunity challenge that followed. On Day 7, Freddie, Kyle, and Trixie made an alliance to last to the Final 3. Ross and Jessica had some romance going on and the three of them assumed that they were in danger if they didn't stick together. They coincidentally lost the next immunity challenge and they blindsided Ross, who was deemed untrustworthy after he argued with Trixie. The Kucha Alliance of Trixie, Kyle, and Freddie were planning on voting out Jessica next due to being the last outsider. And despite winning the immunity challenge, Kyle messed up the most during the challenge; leaving Freddie discussing with Trixie who they should vote out next. After losing the next immunity challenge, Freddie got too overconfident and even told Kyle and Jessica that one of them were going next. However, Kyle went behind Freddie's back and spoke to Trixie and Jessica about voting him out. At tribal council, Freddie ended up voting for Kyle. However Kyle, Jessica, and even Trixie unanimously voted out and blindsided Freddie; voting him out one day before the merge. Post-Survivor At the reunion, Freddie revealed that in the episode he was eliminated, he threw the immunity challenge to try and eliminate Kyle Willett, but it ended up backfiring Trivia Freddie is the oldest male on the Kucha tribe Freddie is the first contestant to betray an alliance. While his alliance did vote him out, Freddie originally came up with the plan to vote out a fellow alliance member. Starting with Freddie, the Kucha tribe would be systematically eliminated one by one until none remained. This is a popular Survivor term called Pagonging Freddie is the lowest ranking member of the Kucha Alliance Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Kucha Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Hispanic-American Contestants